garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Third Penelope Episode
The Third Penelope Episode is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield and Penelope imagine what their lives would be like if they were married. Plot Garfield and Penelope are in Momma's Pizzeria, where Penelope is passing Garfield various meals, asking which ones Garfield wants to eat. He eagerly agrees for everything: lasagna, linguine and pizza. When Penelope asks Garfield for marriage, he eagerly agrees at first, having thought he heard "marinara" instead of "marriage". While Momma is cooking more meals for Garfield, he leaves the restaurant, excusing himself to have appointments and taking sandwiches. Penelope is amazed, how could Garfield agree for marriage and flee so quickly. Momma explains to her, that "living with the man is like life with an elephant - fun, until you have to clean up after it." Meanwhile, Garfield runs home and builds a shelter from wooden planks around his bed, telling Odie to testify, that Garfield left and nobody knows where and for how long. Meanwhile, Penelope is having her palm read by Momma about her possible relationship with Garfield, all she understands is that Garfield is reluctant to marriage like most of men are said to be. Penelope's dream begins with a marriage scene, spoiled by Garfield simply avoiding the ceremony, which caused him to be taken to the church by Jon. Having been lead to the altar, Garfield refuses to answer the preacher's question about marrying Penelope, claiming that he is waiting for better terms. Following the dream, Momma predicts Penelope being a perfect housewife maintaining the entire household with Garfield not caring about it at all. When Penelope hears about raising children with Garfield, she gets frightened and flees from the restaurant. When Poppa asks Momma, why did he hear cats screaming, Momma explains, that Penelope realized she is not as grown up as she thought. Garfield is also having a bad dream about a possible marriage with Penelope, the reason being his horrible mother-in-law moving to live with them. Penelope's mother easily takes over control of Garfield by screaming at him, forcing her son-in-law to exercise and find work to maintain Penelope's large family. Garfield stands up, declares that he prefers long distance running to push-ups and flees, leaving Penelope weeping and Mrs. Pussycat being mad at him. After awakening from the nightmare, Garfield leaves home to find Penelope and explain to her, that they cannot marry. Both cats meet up at the suburb Garfield lives in and explain to each other, that they cannot marry, since they would not be happy in a fixed relationship. Both are surprised that neither of them want to get married and breath a sigh of relief. Garfield and Penelope declare themselves friends, even if Penelope never wants to get married and even when she leaves the pizzeria she lives in. Garfield agrees, despite the prospect of having no more free food making him worried. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Penelope Pussycat Minor Characters *Momma *Feline preacher (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Cats in church *Jon Arbuckle *Garfield and Penelope's offspring *Poppa (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Mrs. Pussycat Trivia *Penelope has two different fur colors: in parts in the pizzeria and living with Garfield, her fur is more gray; in Garfield's dream and the end of the episode, her fur tone changes into more beige. *The imagined offspring of Garfield and Penelope are modeled after Nermal. *The humor in this episode revolves around having their own family seen from both sides: Penelope imagines her home with a patriarchal family system, where she does all the chores and Garfield just sits in his armchair and commands her; while Garfield's dream shows a reversed family system, where the mother-in-law rules the male part of family using the regime of iron hand. *It turns out that Penelope does not want to have a family with Garfield, as their possible offspring would inherit their father's appetite. *Garfield proves himself to dislike strong women. He is maintaining a relationship with Penelope only because of the free food he has in Momma's Pizzeria. Languages: Polski Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends